Supernatural- Sacrifice
by Dayreader
Summary: *Contains Season 9 spoilers* When the angel's fell, it realised a chain of events. Events that needs to take an end immediately. When Dean's currently hunting down Abbadon, Sam's been captured by Gabriel, the messenger of god. But if it already wasn't enouth with what was going on, Sam learns that the angel's who died Before the spell was cast- got dragged into the fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A silent wind blew down the hill as the tree's swinged from right to left. It was getting dark, and cold for the matter as I walked down the road with my hand's shoved into my pockets. I kept going forward, kept going in order to get as far away from my problems as possible.

The brother who I once had was gone. I couldn't even look at him without feeling betrayed. What he had done wasn't something I would forget so easily.

Especially after he talked me out of shutting the gates of hell once and for all. However Dean wasn't the problem, I realized bitterly. It was _me._ If I only would've been stronger. If I only hadn't let my weakness, or should I say my brother, won. He who told me to let it all go, to instead of curing Crowley, drop my will and fall into his arms. And that's what I did. I smiled an empty smile, after that I had gotten into coma. Fury raised within me and I kicked the nearest rock I could find. It frustrated me. Really. My weakness, my decision. There was no doubt that I wouldn't turn back time if I could, only to change what I had done.

I wasn't mad at Dean for saving my life- but the fact that if it wouldn't have been for the psycho angel, I would have been dead. For good. No deals, no spells no anything. Just complete darkness. Peace.

What angered me the most, was that it was all for nothing. Instead of lying in that hospital bed, waiting for death to emerge, I could have closed the gates behind me.

_But then I would also close the only way for Adam to come back._ Adam. My half-brother, who was still in hell. I felt bad for the way I had acted after I was brought back from the cage. _140 years,_ a voice whispered in my head. For 140 years I had been tortured, burned and slaughtered in the cage. But now I was free. Memories still haunted me though. How Lucifer used to torture Adam in front of my eyes, ripping his soul into pieces just to glue them back together and start all over again.

But when it came to me- the boy who threw Lucifer back into the cage, there hadn't been a second where Lucifer hadn't ripped my body apart and then thrown me into the fire over and over again.

Burning alive was a feeling I never wanted to experience ever again. Feeling the flesh of your body melt, as it turned dark, into crisps.

I came to a stop and placed my hands over my head. _You're not in hell. _I thought. _Not anymore. _I took a deep breath and after a minute of silence I kept going forward. For weeks I had been possessed by an angel, thanks to Dean.

Though he hadn't been aware of who this angel really was. And that mistake had ended with Kevin dead. The kid had barely got to be a teenager. Before he was slaughtered by… me. I stopped breathing. The memory of killing Kevin burned through my mind and I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see. I didn't want to hear it. When Kevin said my name- asking what was going on, but instead I had killed him. _My body killed him. _I corrected myself, but whatever I said, whatever I thought- the fact that Kevin is dead won't change. Kevin's gone and he's never coming back. It sucked. I've always tried to protect him. But he died thinking that I was the one who killed him. His family. I started breathing again but I couldn't help but feel empty. The feeling was like a hole in my stomach.

"Sam." A voice said which made me frown. It sounded familiar, but at the same time obscure.

"Yes, I am talking to you." The voice said with a tone of sarcasm. I looked around, but all I could see was the road I was walking down and the wood's around me.

"My god- you may need to check your eyesight." The voice continued, but there wasn't anyone around. In fact, there wasn't _anything _except the tree's and the road. I spun around with a haunted look, but there was nothing to see, so I swallowed and closed my eyes.

"You can't shut me out forever- you know that right?" the voice kept going on. But instead of finding out what was going on- which I already feared, I began to run.

That voice. It had reminded me of… I was breathing heavily, as I had been running for a couple of minutes now.

I was about to say Lucifer, but it seemed too crazy. He was locked away in the cage. For good, along with Michael. When a car suddenly appeared in front of me I couldn't help but smirk. It was parked right next to the road, leading deeper into the woods. A sign by the right side of the road said the city's name and that it was just a few miles away. Knowing the one who owned the car wouldn't have a problem getting back- I opened the door with my lock pickers and got the engine running. The car was a blue Mercedes with black leather seats. When I got unto the road I couldn't help but notice the smell of smoke and bear in the car. On the driver's mirror two dices hung which really didn't fit the car. I opened the window's so that I wouldn't choke from the smell and turned the radio on.

_Heat of the moment. _The song made me nearly loose the control of the vehicle.

_Heat of the moment. _The last time I had heard the song was when the trickster had screwed with the universe and placed me in a time loop where I had been reliving the same day over and over again, each day ending with Dean dying. It had been the worst three months of my life.

I quickly turned the radio off and squeezed tightly the white leather wheel.

"Hey, that's my favorite song you just turned off." The voice made me immediately hit the brake pedal and the car stopped instantly, with me bouncing forth a bit- if it hadn't been for the seatbelt I would probably have flown out of the front window. I abruptly turned my head toward the back seat and couldn't help but to gasp,

"No way." I ripped off my seat belt and jumped out of the car immediately. The person in the back seat followed my example and stepped out, but with his hands in the air as he saw the knife in my hand.

"Woah, woah." He said. But my grip of the knife only tightened. He was wearing dark jeans, a dark shirt and a green-brown jacket. His blond hair was brushed back the same way as last time I'd seen him. It was Gabriel.

"We don't want to mess up this face now, do we?" he said it like it was all a joke, pointing his finger in a circle around his face.

"Who are you?" I demanded. There was no way the one standing in front of me could really be Gabriel. Gabriel was _gone. _

"Relax, it's just me." He said and dropped his hands. I pointed my knife toward him demandingly.

"Prove it." I said. He eyed me with raised eyebrows as if he was doubting whether I was serious or not.

"Ah come on." He said raising his hands up on his sides as a gesture. When he noticed my face, he quickly dropped them again.

"Fine." He said and snatched his fingers.

I looked around to notice that I wasn't on the road anymore. In fact, I wasn't even _in _the forest anymore. Frowning I looked around the room I was currently standing in. It was just a regular cottage, light brown tree, dark oak walls, a small wooden kitchen on my right size and the living room on my left. A sofa of dark leather stood on my left side and I scowled not sure of what was going on. I lowered the knife, but didn't drop it.

"You're supposed to be dead." I said after a while which Gabriel quickly responded with

"Says who?" he crossed his arms and leaned against a wall. I bit my lip not sure of what I should do.

"How?" I said.

"_Hello, _I am Gabriel after all." He emphasized the 'hello' while he stood up from the wall.

"Messenger of god, Trickster, _Loki." _I shook my head abruptly. It wasn't possible. Or was it? I mean, he was standing in front of me- wasn't he? I dropped my hand but not necessarily the knife.

"But how? We honestly thought that you were… dead."

"Please, save your apologies for later." He said and walked into the small kitchen.

"What happened?" I asked and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Sam. I would _really_ love to discuss all those unimportant - but obvious deed's, but now isn't the best time." Gabriel said and then picked up a kettle from the kitchen counter and filled it with water.

"Uh, what are you doing? I though you a… I mean, since when do angel's use _kettles_?" he scowled as he turned on the kettle.

"Since I've been cut out of heaven's 'magic'- I'm easily burned out." Gabriel said and leaned against the kitchen's counter.

"Okay. So. What am I doing here?" I started, when I finally accepted that Gabriel hadn't been dead this whole time.

"Well, nothing. In fact, we are just waiting for a… _friend _of mine." He said and then poured some coffee into a cup.

"Then why am I here?" a smug smile played on his lips and I took a step back. This didn't feel good. In fact, this didn't feel good at all. I felt a wind puff on my chin so I turned around.

"_Balthazar?_" I stepped as far away from him as I possibly could.

"Hi. Nice to see you too." He said sarcastic. I was too shocked to answer him properly. Either I had gone insane, or the two angels that are supposed to be dead are alive and walking.

"What's going on?" I said on verge to raise the knife again but with a simple movement of Balthazar's fingers, the knife was now in Balthazar's possession.

"What did you think that you would do with this knife exactly? Slice vegetables?" I turned my hands into fists and watched when Balthazar threw the knife away.

"Okay Gabriel, could you remind me once again _why _we got a Winchester in our possession?" Gabriel nodded and took a sip from his coffee.

"Oh right. Well, he's the one who will undo all the mistakes the Winchester's have caused." Balthazar raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"Oh really? How?"

"What are you talking about?" I interrupted their conversation and Balthazar drummed his fingers against his arm.

"Shut up, would you?" a power out of nowhere made me flung back against a wall and I was now hanging on the wall incapable of moving. _Let me go! _I tried to say but I couldn't speak. In fact I didn't have any control of my stiff body.

"Yes?" Balthazar said while he faced Gabriel.

"So, Dean Winchester got the mark." Balthazar scowled.

"A mark?"

"_The _mark." Gabriel said which seemed to impress Balthazar.

"Really? Dean got Caine to transfer the mark? Honestly I thought that Caine was dead." _And so did I. _I wanted to say but my lips were sealed, literally.

"Okay, so back to the more important question. _Why _is there a Winchester involved?" Balthazar said, giving me a quick glance of disgust.

"Because they're _always_ involved. Now. Let's talk about the spell."

"Did I just hear you correctly? You want to talk about that in front of a Winchester?" Gabriel's eyes narrowed.

"Well, if we're going to make this work we kind'a need him." Gabriel said shooting a glance at me.

"_Later_ yes. But not necessarily now." Gabriel eyed Balthazar for a couple of seconds and then swung his arms in a gesture of surrender.

"Fine. Goodnight sleepy beauty." Gabriel said while looking at me.

"This may sting." Then I closed my eyes and fell into the darkness embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam? Sam? _Sammy_?" someone whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes only to see Gabriel's face just a few inches away from my own.

"Ah!" I flung back shocked and looked around to see that I was in the same cabin as before I was knocked out.

"You've been out for quite a time now, I got bored." I stroke my face with my hands and then rose from the brown leather couch.

"How long was I out?"

"Ah, just a few days, I didn't count exactly."

"What?" I said shocked.

"Or maybe it was a week… I'm not really sure. Either way..."

"Wait, a week?" I interrupted him and he rolled his eyes.

"Obviously." He said.

"What about Dean?" sure, I was still pissed at him- but I couldn't exactly ignore him.

"What about him?" He looked expectantly at me.

"Is he… okay?" I said. Gabriel shrugged and pulled up his arm.

"Hell would I know, running around with the king of hell should have some side effects." I took a deep breath as he said 'king of hell'. Crowley. The demon that had been held captive in the dungeon. But now he was free. I still couldn't believe that he had been hunting with Crowley. That was one smaller reason of why I left.

"What?" a deep annoyed voice asked and I turned around to see Balthazar standing by the leather couch. He was wearing black jeans, a grey V-neck and a black jacket.

"You're late." Gabriel said, eyes narrowing.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I only had to avoid getting killed by uh, let's see, _all existing angels._" He said in his usual but sarcastic voice.

"Glad you didn't" Gabriel answered.

"And the boy with the demon blood is awake, how nice." Balthazar said, as he didn't notice me until now.

"Will someone finally tell me _what_ I'm doing here?" I said and the both of them eyed each other.

"Your brother. That's what." Balthazar simply said.

"What about Dean?" I asked caught of guard.

"Well, he wants to kill Abadon, don't worry- I hate the bitch too, _but _he can't kill her quite yet." Balthazar said holding a jar of what I would recall, dirt.

"Why not?" I said right before he got to finish his sentence. Balthazar bit his lip and scowled.

"Because she's needed."

"Could you be more specific?" I said.

"My god, Gabriel _why _do we even care about him again?"

"You know why, besides, try to be sentimental once in a while."

"_Sentimental_? Are you saying I'm not?"

"No, all I'm saying is that you _aren't._" Balthazar sighted and rolled his eyes.

"Then why on earth did I bring this for?" Gabriel's eyes widened as Balthazar raised the jar of dirt.

"I mean, I'm practically sacrificing myself just so these ridiculous hairless monkeys can keep on living their life's. I should deserve a fucking medal." Balthazar said and then placed the jar on the table.

"Besides, why couldn't we take the other Winchester instead? He's at least the funnier one." I wanted to comment on that but since I didn't want to get knock out again I kept my mouth shut.

"Yes, but Dean wouldn't be able to watch his brother die." Gabriel said and I scowled. Die? If Gabriel or Balthazar wanted me dead, wouldn't they have killed me by now?

"Okay, so look." Gabriel started- finally talking to me.

"There's a way to open the gates to heaven- again. And even to close the gates to hell." My eye's widened as Gabriel said those words.

"How?"

"Always with the 'what' and 'how', don't you have something called a mind?" Balthazar interrupted and Gabriel smiled,

"Yeah I wish." Then Gabriel took the jar of dirt from Balthazar.

"Anyways. The answer is simple. Time travel." I swallowed and tilted my head a bit.

"You can still do that?" Gabriel seemed offended but faked a smile.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Oh, don't exaggerate." Balthazar interrupted.

"Okay. So here's the plan. We go back in time- you make sure that Dean doesn't save you and that Castiel doesn't run off to close the gates of heaven- completing the spell that expels all angels from heaven." I scowled and crossed my arms.

"No offense. But if what you're saying is true-"

"-It is." Gabriel cut in.

"…Then why would you want to undo the spell? I mean, aren't you alive now _because _of the spell?" Balthazar leaned against the kitchen counter, placing his hands on the top of it.

"Yes. It is. But that's why we got something called a plan."

"Really?" I said.

"Cause last time I checked- you angels were cut of your mojo." Balthazar raised his finger into the air.

"That's why we're doing it."

"Wha… But how? You're one, cut out of heaven, two- _you_ were long gone before the spell was cast…" I said looking into Balthazar's eyes.

"But now we can undo it-well, undo the spell _and _save our asses." Balthazar said.

"But how?" I still wasn't sure how the both of them were going to pull this off.

"It's simple- I go back where Castiel killed me meanwhile Gabriel helps you get into the timeline."

"So, you are doing this, why?" I said and Balthazar shrugged.

"Lets say that it gets boring without 'magic'. Besides, if you haven't been able to use your brain you got to realize that _all _angels fell. To say- Gabriel and I aren't the only one out there targeting your little trio."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that angels like Zachariah would be pleased to kill you." My body froze when he mentioned that name.

"Do you mean that Zachariah's out there currently hunting me and Dean?" Gabriel tilted his head from right to left.

"Don't know if _hunting. _Well- we dead fallen angels are trying to stay low. But yes. That's what I would say." Gazing the floor I finally got aware of the danger Dean was in right now.

"I have to warn Dean about this." I said making my way to the door.

"Not so quick." Gabriel said, suddenly appearing in front of me blocking the way to the door.

"But I need to find Dean."

"Didn't think that you two were on… what I would call 'speaking terms'."

"We aren't. But I need to talk to him."

"Can't it wait?"

"No. Because no matter what happens, he's still my brother." He nodded as he understood me correctly- but he didn't move out of my way.

"Okay. No matter what happens- I don't care." Gabriel said sincerely.

"Yeah, your boyfriend will soon be here." Balthazar interrupted. Boyfriend? Did he mean Castiel.

"What?"

"Oh, just the angel that keeps following you Winchester's everywhere. I would rather call him your lap dog…"

"Lap dog?" A deep voice asked and I turned around to see Castiel standing by the end of the room, dressed in his light brown trench coat, wearing black pants… with his blue tie wrong knot.

"What took you so long?" Gabriel said and Castiel looked around the room- with his gaze stopping at Balthazar. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped slightly.

"Balthazar?" He blinked a few times as he wasn't sure of what he was seeing.

"But… I killed you." Castiel said still.

"Yes you did." Balthazar said, crossing his arms.

"Then how are you…"

"Casting that spell made _all _angels fell. Including the dead once…" Balthazar said. Castiel stood by the end of the room silently, eying Balthazar who seemed relaxed though the circumstances.

"Balthazar. I'm sorry. I truly am…" Balthazar raised his hand in a sedative gesture.

"I forgive you. You were in a bad place…" Castiel smiled vaguely as Balthazar said those words. Frowning I watched as Castiel walked closer Balthazar.

"Thank you." Castiel said and stopped in the middle of the room, by the other end of the couch.

"Sam." Castiel said and raised his eyebrow uncomprehending as he noticed me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I would ask the same." I said and Castiel's expression turned tense.

"You went missing. For a whole week." He said and seemed to turn agitated.

"You had me and Dean worried..."

"Wait, Dean?"

"Well, when you didn't return home after two days I called Dean." I sighed.

"Didn't think he would care." I answered. Castiel's eyes narrowed.

"But he's your brother…"

"Okay- I would just _love _to listen to you two love birds conversation- but we don't have time for this." Gabriel interrupted and Castiel's eyes turned toward Gabriel.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Oh you know why." Gabriel said.

"Now- Balthazar got all the necessary ingredients for the spell… but the only thing missing now is some blood from the psychotic bitch." Gabriel said as he tried to get us drop everything and just go after Abaddon.

"Could you be more… specific?" I said

"Gabriel, when I talked to you, you said that you knew a way opening the gates of heaven. Could I ask you how?" Castiel said.

"God how you two are retarded. Okay. I'm going to go over this one more time.

"We hunt down Abaddon, take some blood in order to complete the spell, then we cast the spell and woala- Balthazar saves himself and we drop you, Sam, off where you screwed everything up. Sound good?" I bit my lip and stared at the floor.

"Because you do want to help don't you?" Gabriel then asked me- for the first time. I considered my answer for a moment before I met his eyes.

"If we do this. Will I be able to shut down hell once and for all?" Gabriel nodded.

"Sam." Castiel interrupted but Gabriel cut in before he got the chance to continue.

"If you keep Dean out of the church long enough for the previous you to complete the spell- hell certainly will be closed." I swallowed and stared down at the floor. By changing the past- I could save Kevin I realized.

"I'll do it." I said determined, eying Gabriel who smiled- liking what he heard.

"Great."

"But Sam. If you do this, you will _die._" Castiel said in a tone of despair as he tried to persuade me into backing off.

"Cas, my life isn't worth anymore than someone else's, besides- if I can shut down hell, but also _save_ Kevin, there's no doubt that wouldn't to do it." Castiel tilted his head sympathetically as he heard Kevin's name.

"Great, family business cleared, lets get back to business shall we?" Gabriel interrupted clearly annoyed. Castiel kept looking at me with pleading eyes but remained silently by the end of the couch.

"Then where are we going?" I said sliding my hand down my arm.

"To a vengeful hunter named Dean Winchester."


End file.
